Ninja Girl
by Tabuu99
Summary: I am slowly Re-posting some stories. I want EVERYONE to sign and spread that petition around.


_Ninja Girl_

Tabuu: Lets just get started.

Twilight: This guy only owns the plot and his OC.

Tabuu: Seako will be 18 years old. Yami will be 19 years old.

Twilight: And lets get on with it.

_Seako's POV_

I really hate this world. A bunch of zombies come out of nowhere and attack people and turn them into zombies. I was really worried about Yami. Sure he gave me that dumb nickname "Ninja Girl" but were were still friends. Were were friends ever since childhood. Anyway we were in the facility room when we heard Saya say "Hey guys I found something."

She came out of a closet with a camera with a small note tapped to it.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"Its a camera with a note on it."

"What does the note say?" Kohta asked.

"It says "Only for Ninja Girl."" Saya said. I froze when I heard that.

"Who is this..." Takashi started before I interrupted saying "Me! That is me." I said and grabbed the camera from Saya.

"Who is this person and why..." Takashi started before I yet again interrupted him "A really good friend. If he made this then that must mean..." I trailed off.

"He's still alive." Shizuka finished.

I nodded in agreement and opened the side of the camera and pressed play. An image flickered on and I saw Yami. His right arm had some blood on it and he looked like he had run 20 miles non-stop.

"Ninja girl if this is you then I have something to tell you." he said.

There was a loud banging coming from the video and he said "Shit. Not much time. Zombies are almost here. Anyway There is a minibus the school uses for sports stuff. I have the keys to it and I will be waiting for you. I wont leave until you get here. The reason for this is because..." he was cut of when there was a loud crash and he pulled out two guns I have never seen before and said before shutting the camera off. "Hurry to the minibus NOW!"

Then there was nothing but static.

"Was that Yami?" Rei asked.

I nodded and said "We have to get moving."

I looked out the window and saw the minibus with a few zombies around it. "We can not keep him waiting."

As we rushed to get outside I wondered what Yami was going to say before he got cut off.

_Yami's POV_

I really hoped Seako got that message. I just hoped if she was alive. Before I could think about her anymore, Tabuu interrupted my thoughts and ask "Hey bro can we go now? We could get killed any moment now."

My brother was born before me and was five years older then and still in high-school. He is not as smart as me but I still loved him.

"Not yet. We have to wait for..." he cut me off by yelling "Dude your dumb ass girlfriend could be dead!"

I pulled out my guns in a fancy fashion before putting them to his head and said in a dead serious voice "She is not dumb and she is not my GF."

"Sorry bro but I know how you feel about her. You like her."

I put the one gun back and lowered the other. I usually never use two guns at once.

"Tabuu I don't like her I love her."

"Then how come you never said anything to her?"

"I don't want her to leave me!" I yelled.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I like you bro, mom and dad too but...I really don't consider you guys to be friends. She is the only one I have that I like. Rei likes Takashi. Some guy named Kohta likes a girl named Saya and you like the nurse Shizuka."

"Have you see her boobs? They are huge man!" he said.

"Gross man just gross."

"Hey I know you like Seako for her boobs."

I clenched the gun in my hand and growled/yelled "Its not all about the boob size. Its about...well i'm not to sure what love is."

"Well whatever it is that nurse seems to like me to."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Isn't that her right there?" he asked pointing out the back.

I looked to see where he was pointing at and I saw six people cutting through zombies. I was really, really, REALLY happy to see one of them was Seako. As they made there way over her, followed by some others Tabuu laughed and said "Looks like your gf is alive!"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled.

_Seako's POV_

I was the first to reach the minibus and the door instantly opened.

"Not you." I complained.

It was Tabuu. Just about a month ago I started to fall in love with Yami. I was over at his house once and was trying to make him make the first move but Tabuu interrupted the whole thing.

"Come on in." he said.

Once everyone was inside, the door was closed and the minibus started by Shizuka we were off.

"He is in the back." Tabuu said before he sat in the seat closest to Shizuka.

I looked to the back of the minibus and saw Yami staring out the window. I slowly made my way to him and when I got there I sat next to him.

"Go away. I am..." when he saw me he smiled "Its nice to see you alive and well.

Fast forward to when they get to Takagi Estate.

_Yami's POV_

_(So its not related to the anime a lot the zombies/"Them" wont attack the Takagi Estate_

_.(It will just take the military a few months to get there and clear the area)_

It's nice to be in a place with a lot of people. I was in a room that Saya's family forced me to share with Seako. I was a little embarrassed because some days before we got here me and Seako were separated from Takashi and the others me and Seako came across zombie children. She froze up and no matter how much zombies I killed they just kept coming.

_*Flashback*_

"Come on Seako! You need to fight." I yelled.

"I...I cant."

I know about how she almost killed someone out of self defence so I kind of understand why.

"Come on."

I could sense something else was bothering her. The zombies were closing in(slowly but there were still coming). If this was going to be out last moment together alive...I then rushed behind her and groped her right breast. She moaned and I said "If we die I just want you to know that I love you. You were always there for me." I then kissed her check and let her breast go.

In a flash she had killed all of the zombies.

_*End of Flashback*_

She didn't talk to me after that. This is what I was afraid of. Now I have lost my best friend. I hears Tabuu making love to Shizuka.

"Great." I thought. Three nights ago Rei and Takashi made love. Five nights before that Saya and Kohta did the same thing. A tear went down my check. "I should have let the zombies kill us...or at least me."

I heard the door open and thought it was Seako. I was mad and sad to hear it was her but I pretended to sleep.

I felt her shake me and say "Yami wake up."

I stayed asleep. I was a little surprised when I felt her get on my bed. Saya's family gave us a room with two beds but I don't know why she was using mine. I really didn't want to take to her.

"Yami I really want to talk to you." she whispered in my ear in a tone that sent a chill down my spine. I just "stayed" asleep and turned over. I blushed when I felt her press her body against me and I guess she was either wearing nothing or was wearing really thin clothes.

"About what happened a few day ago...was it true what you said? Do you love me?"

The erection in my pants was getting bigger because her boobs felt so good against my back. I gave up the act of sleeping and said "I do."

I turned over to face her and she pressed her lips against mine. My eyes grew big. For two reasons, one, because the girl I have love for so long was kissing me and two, she was wearing nothing but a purple thong. When she pulled away she had a really sexy smile on.

"I thought you were mad at me for doing that to you.:

She placed her hand on the side of my face that wasn't in the pillows and said "I could never hate you. We have been friends for a very long time. I didn't talk to you for so long because I was so happy."

"I would do anything to make Ninja girl happy."

She giggled and I realized that that is the first time since we were kids that I heard her laugh in any way. It was really cute.

"Now will you tell me why you are wearing that?" I asked.

_Seako's POV_

"Well...I want you to...ummm." I said.

I wanted him for so long and now I had the chance but was to scared of him saying no.

As a very small tear what down my face he kissed it away and said "Anything you want my ninja."

"I am not a ninja."

"Your really good with a sword and are almost alway calm and collected. That sounds like a ninja to me."

"Yami I...I want..." I stuttered.

"Want what?"

"I...want you to make love to me!" I said and a blush rose to my face.

When he didn't respond after a full minute I was about to get up, go to my own bed and cry myself to sleep when he quickly move down to my breasts and gave the right and left one a quick kiss. This let me knew his answer but he still said "Anything for my Ninja Girl."

"There not to small are they?" I asked moaning as he continued to kiss both of my breasts.

"There the biggest pair that I have ever seen."

I felt my core growing wet and my mouth a little dry. In the blink of an eye I was on top of Yami.

"I want to make you come first my love."

As I took of his black pajamas and pants he just smiled. When I got the both off I was a little surprised to see how buff he was. As if he read my mind he said "Killing a lot of zombies and running for your life can help."

I ran my hand over his body and he fought back moans. "Let me her you moan."

As I heard him release a long moan I became a little more wet but I didn't want to got that far...yet. The beds that were in the room were strangely big enough to fit a person sized like Yami and a little more so when I was running my hands over his chest my wet core was against his growing erection. I got off the bed and on my knees near his underwear. I pulled them off and couldn't hold back my surprised face. His cock was so big. It was at least 6 1/2 in long.

Before he could say anything I took it in my hand and he moaned. I smiled and said "Thats is. Let is all out."

"This...feels so...good." He said in between moans as I continue to stroke his . I could tell he really liked this because his face was pouring sweat. Without a second thought I forced myself to take in his full length. I gaged so much I couldn't bare it but when I felt Yami shiver and moan in delight I stayed there until I couldn't breath. As I slowly took it out I swirled my tongue around his cock which caused him to moan louder.

I continued to suck his cock getting faster as time went on. I could feel he was close but I could also feel he was holding back. I stopped sucking for a minute and put my face near his tip and said "I want to feel your cum." I gave the tip one kiss and that sent him over the top. He sent nine ropes of cum at my face. When he was done His cock was still big and I smiled and said as I cleaned all of his cum into my mouth "It feels so good on my skin. Its so sweet and salty."

My core was practically drenched and I wanted him inside me so bad that I didn't even take my purple thong off. I got onto of him(we are the same height) and pressed his cock pass my thong and I moan when I felt it press against my dripping wet entrance.

"Are you..." before he could finish I forced my self all the way down on his 9in cock. I was felling so good that I forgot that I was a virgin and I screamed out in pain as his big cock stretched my insides so much that I felt like I could die right there. I gasped a little when I felt him kiss my lips and say "I will move when ever your ready."

It took my a long time to get used to his size but after six full minutes passed I just nodded and he took his cock out and cause med to start crying.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worried.

"N-No...d-don't s-stop...it feels so g-good."

He started to thrust faster and harder as time went on. As he did my juices and blood came flowing out. There was mostly blood from him braking my barrier but at that moment I just did not want this to end.

Too bad because after a few minutes of pure heaven we both climaxed. As he shot loads of cum that filled me up so much that I am positive that we are to have a baby some time my fluids of blood and juices exploded on to him and made a puddled on the sheets. I took his now limp cock out of me and collapsed on him

"That...that was fun." he said.

I was so tired that I just nodded in agreement and we soon both fell asleep.

Tabuu: That is the end of my first HOTD fanfic.

Twilight: Bye


End file.
